grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Maréchaussée
|season = 4 |number = 12 |epnumber = 78 |prodcode = 412 |image = 412-Juliette stops Manticore stinger.gif |airdate = February 6, 2015 |viewers = 4.67 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Hart of Dixie', 'Dateline', 'Shark Tank' & 'Masters of Illusion' Adjusted Up; 'Cristela' Adjusted Down |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Eric Laneuville |co-stars = Spencer Conway as Alexander Nurmi Husa as De Groot Kenajuan Bentley as Sam Damerov Other Co-stars |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the twelfth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the seventy-eighth episode overall. It first aired on February 6, 2015 on NBC. Press Release A WESEN BOUNTY HUNTER IS ON THE LOOSE – ARNOLD VOSLOO, GARCELLE BEAUVAIS AND ALEXIS DENISOF GUEST STARS – Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) investigate a series of murders that lead back to the Wesen Council and a mysterious bounty hunter (guest star Arnold Vosloo). Elsewhere, Juliette's (Bitsie Tulloch) meeting with Henrietta (guest star Garcelle Beauvais) brings about more disturbing news than she was expecting. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) and Viktor (guest start Alexis Denisof) make their way back to Portland. Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee, Sasha Roiz and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Outside of a fortune teller's shop, a man parks his motorcycle and looks around. Inside the shop, Mabel Kurlon instructs Anne Peyton on what's going to happen. Mabel tells her that connection with the spirit world is not easy to achieve and if Laszlo finds her husband, there is no guarantee her husband will accept him. Mabel says that if he does find union with his spirit, then Anne will see Laszlo change into Fadó, an ancient holy spirit. She tells Anne not to be frightened of the change as it is proof of his emergence. Mabel goes to get Laszlo from a back room so they can begin. Laszlo takes Anne's hands and asks her what she wants to say to her husband. As she tells him, Laszlo says he feels his presence and then quickly stands up and turns around. He woges into a Coyotl to make Anne think he has changed into Fadó. He sits back down and acts like Anne's husband is talking to him. Laszlo suddenly "asks" Anne's husband why he has to leave and falls to the ground, where he reverts back to his human side. Anne begs for him to bring her husband back. Laszlo tells her he had to go, but he tells her that her husband said that he could try again in a couple days. Anne gives money to Mabel and leaves. Right after she leaves, the man from outside comes in, woges into a Manticore, and kills Mabel and Laszlo. The man then takes a photo of the bodies and leaves. At Henrietta's house, Henrietta asks Juliette to woge so that she knows what she's working with, but Juliette says she isn't sure how to. Juliette closes her eyes and tries to woge, but Henrietta tells her she is working too hard. Henrietta then woges, which causes Juliette to woge as well. After they both revert back, Juliette asks Henrietta if she can help her. Henrietta says maybe, but it will be challenging. She tells Juliette she must practice her woge and learn to control it. Henrietta tells her that it would be wise not to tell Nick about what's going on because his natural instinct would be to take Juliette's head off. Henrietta tells Juliette that she needs some of her blood and puts a little jar on Juliette's wrist. Juliette says that her wrist is getting really hot as blood flows up into the jar. Henrietta then puts the blood into a flask and puts multiple things with it. She swirls the flask after putting a cork on the top. Henrietta says it has to syncretize and that there is no telling how long that will take. She tells Juliette that she will call when she has something to show her. The next morning, Nick, Hank, and Wu meet outside the fortune teller's shop. Before going inside, Wu tells them he thinks they are dealing with a Manticore or something similar. They look around and find an appointment book, and then Nick and Hank go talk to the landlord, who found the bodies. The landlord tells them what he knew about the Kurlons and that they always paid on time. The detectives tell the landlord to write down any references that the Kurlons told him. Wu comes up to them and tells them that Anne Peyton had the last appointment. At the precinct, Renard gets an email that says Viktor, Adalind, and Rispoli arrived in Portland. Nick, Hank, and Wu talk with Anne, who tells them about her husband and her appointment the night before. She describes how Laszlo changed into an animal-like being and that she was convinced she had connected with her deceased husband. At a motel, the man who killed the Kurlons sends the photo of their bodies to the Wesen Council. Alexander brings the photo to De Groot and says that the confirmation was just sent by Jonathon Wilde. Alexander says the bounty for Laszlo and Mabel went back four years and that they eluded the Maréchaussée longer than most. Alexander says that Wilde is also asking for another Eigenverantwortung. De Groot asks who he wants the authority to kill, and Alexander shows him a bounty for Casey Darwell. Monroe and Rosalee arrive home from their honeymoon, and Monroe wonders if he should tell Nick they're home just in case something happened while they were gone. Rosalee says he should because she wants to know too. Nick, Hank, and Wu meet Renard in his office, and they update him on the case. Nick gets a call from Monroe and Nick asks him if he and Hank can come by, and Monroe says that's fine. Adalind, Viktor, and Rispoli arrive to where they are staying, and Viktor opens a closet for Adalind that is full of new clothes, shoes, and more as reconciliation. Viktor goes into another room to talk with Rispoli, and Rispoli suggests they should start talking to their people tomorrow. There is a knock on the door, and Viktor insists on answering it because he never gets to do so at home. When he opens the door, he is surprised to see Renard so soon. Renard walks in, and after a brief conversation on who Viktor suspects killed Eric, Renard asks where Adalind is. Adalind comes out and Renard begins talking about the last time they were in Portland and that Viktor threatened to kill him and his mother. Renard then tells them he doesn't have Diana, and Adalind says they know Nick's mother has her. Renard says he gave Diana to the one person he thought would protect her. Adalind starts going towards Renard, but Viktor grabs her arm and says they're going to remain civil for now. Viktor tells Renard that he better make use of the means at his disposal as a police captain to find out where Diana is because they're not leaving without her. Viktor then tells Renard that he is still part of the Family and that those who wanted him dead are dead, so he should think about the relationship with the Family as it is now, not as it was. Renard then says, "Welcome to Portland," and leaves. Nick, Hank, and Wu arrive at Monroe and Rosalee's house, and they tell Monroe and Rosalee welcome back as they go inside. Rosalee asks what they got and Nick tells them a Manticore. The trio describe their case, and Rosalee says her guess is the fortune tellers were breaking Council law. Rosalee says sometimes the Council sends out their own people like Alexander to deal with Wesen who violate Council law and sometimes they use Maréchaussée. Monroe says Maréchaussée are basically Wesen bounty hunters. Rosalee tells Nick he should stay out of it if this does involve the Council. Nick tells her maybe he would as a Grimm, though not as a cop. Rosalee says to at least let her see what she can find out from the Council. That night, Juliette is making dinner when she reaches for the salt shaker and it shoots into her hand. She then tries to do the same thing with the pepper mill, but before she can do it, Nick comes home, and the pepper mill hits Juliette in the back of the head. Nick comes into the kitchen and asks what happened. Juliette then makes up a story of how she bumped the stove, causing the pepper mill to fall on her head. In an alley, Tammy comes up to Casey Darwell and says she can't do it anymore, which makes Casey mad. He pins her against a wall and woges. He asks her if she knows what he can do to her, and she starts crying. Casey asks her if she is still tired, and Tammy says she'll do whatever he says. She leaves as Casey gets a phone call. Wilde comes up to him, takes his phone, and throws it on the ground. Wilde woges and kills Casey and then takes a photo of his body. Rosalee calls the Council and asks if the two Wesen deaths the night before were sanctioned by the Council and if there is a Maréchaussée in Portland. The man Rosalee is talking to says the Council will review her request and hangs up. At the precinct, Nick and Hank look at records for the Kurlons. Hanks says it looks like they were pretty much living off the grid. Renard walks by and says he needs to see them both. In Renard's office, he tells them that Viktor and Adalind are back in town. Renard tells them that they made it clear that they aren't leaving without Diana. Juliette is at work treating a dog, and once she is done and the dog and his owner leave, Juliette gets a call from Nick warning her that Adalind is in town. Once they hang up, Juliette woges in anger, causing the nearby dogs to start barking. Nick arrives home and sends an email to his mom to tell her that Royals are in Portland with Adalind and that they know she has Diana. Juliette arrives home, and Nick tells her that Viktor and Adalind know his mom has Diana. Juliette says they have to warn her, but Nick says he sent an email but doesn't know if she'll get it. Nick then gets a reply from his mom acknowledging his message along with a picture of Diana using telekinesis to levitate her toys. Nick gets a call about the alley murder, so he tells Juliette to be careful and leaves. At Monroe and Rosalee's house, the phone rings and Monroe answers. The person calling asks for Rosalee, and Monroe gives her the phone, saying he thinks it's the Council. The man tells her that the Council has determined that she should take no further action with regard to her inquiry. The man says the Council is aware of her relationship with the Grimm and that he has interfered with the Council numerous times. Rosalee is advised not to assist Nick in any way, otherwise penalties will be imposed. In his motel room, Wilde sends the photo of Casey Darwell's body to the Council. In the alley, Wu leads Nick and Hank to Casey's body. They see a phone on the ground, so Nick says to figure out whose phone it is and run it for prints. Nick then gets a call from Monroe and Rosalee, who tell him what the Council said to them. Alexander brings a note to De Groot, who asks if a determination has been made on Nick. After reading the note, De Groot says the Council has decided that Nick has interfered once too often. Alexander and De Groot both mildly voice their disapproval, only for De Groot to state that no one cares for either of their opinions. Wilde is lying on his bed watching TV when he gets an email with a bounty on Nick. At the precinct, Nick and Hank look at the toxicity reports for the recent victims and find that the victims all died from an excessive dose of neurotoxins and enzyme inhibitors with the closest match being scorpion venom. Wu comes up and says they have a fingerprint on the cell phone from the alley that doesn't belong to the owner, and they got a match. Wu shows them Jonathon Wilde's file and tells them about his past arrests. Wu says he found motor vehicles registered to Wilde and put APBs on both. In the parking lot of Wilde's motel, an officer drives by and sees Wilde's motorcycle, so he calls it in. Renard meets with Sam Damerov in his office and gives Sam everything he has on Kelly. He tells Sam that all photos of her are over 20 years old and that she has no driver's license or passport in her name. He says the last documentation is of her death, but she's still alive. Renard tells Sam about the last known vehicle Kelly was driving, and Sam says she could be a long ways away by now. Renard tells him that's what she wants them to think, but his gut feeling is that she is close by. Renard tells him that if he finds her, just report back because he doesn't want her to know she's been found. Renard then tells him that Kelly is a Grimm and Sam leaves. Nick tells the officer outside Wilde's motel to stay put and not to engage the suspect unless he tries to leave. At Henrietta's house, the cork on the flask pops off and foam oozes out. Henrietta comes downstairs to see what is happening. Wilde is in his room when Nick, Hank, and Wu burst in. Hank handcuffs him as Nick tries to get him to woge but is unable to, so they bring him to the precinct. Wilde sits in an interrogation room as Nick, Hank, and Wu discuss whether he could be the wrong guy since Nick couldn't make him woge. Nick tells them that Wilde is a professional and smart, but he'll get him to woge. Nick and Hank go into the interrogation room and Nick starts accusing Wilde of many crimes to try to get him to woge, but he is unsuccessful again, so Hank stops him. They lock Wilde up in a holding cell, and Nick tells the jailer to not go near Wilde under any circumstances. Nick and Hank walk towards their desks saying they have to figure out how they're going to charge Wilde. Wu comes up to them and says he cracked Wilde's iPad. He shows the detectives the bounties for the three victims along with the photos of their bodies, followed by an additional bounty of $100,000 for Nick, identifying Nick as a Grimm. Wilde acts like he is crying, and the jailer comes up to him and starts mocking him. Wilde woges and kills the jailer, and with his tail still impaling the jailer, he brings him close enough to his cell so that he can get his cell keys. Juliette looks at herself in the mirror and tells herself to relax before she woges. Her phone rings, and it's Henrietta telling her to come over now. At Henrietta's house, Juliette and Henrietta look at the deep hole the substance made in the table and the floor, and Henrietta says she's not even sure how deep it goes or if it even stopped. Henrietta tells Juliette that this is what happens when the syncretization doesn't syncretize. Juliette asks what did this, and Henrietta tells Juliette it was her. She tells Juliette that it shows how powerful she is, and Juliette says she said she didn't want this. Henrietta tells her she doesn't have a choice and that she is what she is now. She says there is nothing they can do to change that, and Juliette woges, causing things around the house to rumble. Henrietta hits Juliette in the face and tells her she must learn to control herself. Nick and Hank show Renard the images on Wilde's iPad. Wu then comes in and says that Wilde got out. Nick, Hank, Renard, and Wu go to the cells and see the jailer's body. Renard tells Nick that Wilde will be coming after him, so Nick says he is going home because Juliette is there. Just as Juliette gets back home, she gets a call from Nick to warn her about Wilde. Wilde suddenly comes up from behind Juliette and takes her phone and tells Nick that if he wants to see her alive, he better come alone. Juliette tells Wilde to get out and tries to hit him with a fireplace tool, but he grabs her wrist and makes her drop the tool. He hits Juliette, knocking her to the ground. He woges, which scares Juliette for a second. He tries to stab Juliette with his stinger, but she puts up her hand and stops it from stabbing her. She turns the stinger back towards Wilde and grabs it. Wilde tries to fight back, but Juliette stabs him in the chest with his stinger, killing him. Nick arrives home and runs into the house. He asks where Wilde is, and Juliette points to his body. Nick asks what happened, and Juliette tells him that Wilde missed and she was lucky. Nick starts to tear up and apologizes to Juliette for this happening. He tells her something like this will never happen again. Juliette tells him he can't protect her; that's something she's going to have to do for herself. Alexander brings De Groot a file with a photo of Wilde's body, and De Groot says he hopes the Council doesn't take this personally, and Alexander says he hopes the Grimm doesn't either. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Manticore *Coyotl *Pflichttreue *Skalenzahne Videos Select Scene Production Notes Continuity *The episode begins soon after where concluded. *Rosalee and Monroe return back to Portland from their honeymoon, and Adalind, Viktor, and Rispoli also arrive in Portland from Vienna. Trivia *Fado is a Portuguese word that means "destiny, fate." *The license plate of the vehicle that Kelly Burkhardt was last seen driving was DOV-412, a reference to the episode number. *The dog that Juliette treated is Bitsie Tulloch's dog in real life, Henry. *The actor who played the Landlord, Kevin Newland Scott, also appeared in as a Night Manager. *The graphic designer of Grimm, Carly Sertic, and a production assistant, Tamsyn Cox, were listed as people who had sent Nick some emails. *On the records for Jonathon Wilde that were give to Nick and Hank, there was a typo in his date of birth that indicated he was born on "06/0/1962." References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_12